


Need

by Synnerxx



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's up with Izzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burn

When Izzy walks into the house and shuts the door behind him, he knows something is wrong with Axl. He can't explain it, doesn't know how to explain, doesn't want to explain it. He just knows. Knows it as well as he knows his way around a guitar.

He had come back from some random club, leaving Slash and Steven to go home with the sluts of the week, while he came back to the Hell House.

And that knowing makes him edgy and uneasy. He tenses up and heads into the living room to find Duff sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the screen, with Axl sitting in his lap, playing with his hair. Axl is sitting so that he faces the doorway instead of the TV. He spots Izzy over Duff's shoulder and he smiles at him. Izzy smiles back and forces down the anger welling up inside him. 

He doesn't know where it comes from, but it's there. Hot, burning anger coursing through his veins at the sight of Axl sitting in someone else's lap. Especially a bandmates'. Izzy refuses to lose Axl to anyone, much less someone else in the band. A little voice in the back of his head tells him that Axl isn't really his, since Izzy's never told him his feelings. He squashes that voice until he can't hear it anymore.

"You okay, Izzy?" Axl asks, head tilting to the side, strands of red falling across his face. He pushes them away in an annoyed fashion. Izzy wonders what he has to be annoyed about. After all, he's the one sitting in another mans' lap. He's the one playing with someone else's hair. He's cuddling with Duff, something he only allowed Izzy to do with him.

'Not anymore.' The voice sneered in the back of his mind.

**Izzy's Point Of View**

I watch as Axl continues to cuddle Duff. He asked me a question. Something about being alright. Yeah, I'm alright, Axl. Fuckin' perfect, watching you sit on someone else's lap, another man's lap, no less.

"I'm alright, just a bit tired. Can we talk, Axl?" I just want to get him away from Duff. 

Axl nods and untangles himself from Duff after giving him a kiss on the cheek. Now I'm really pissed, but I keep my face neutral and gesture ti Axl to follow me into the bedroom we share.

Axl shuts the door behind us as I turn and face him. I know he can see the anger in my eyes, and I make no attempt to hide it. I want him to see that I'm angry with him. 

"So, what do you want to talk about?" he asks, leaning against the door, hands in his pockets, casual.

"What's going on with you and Duff?" is not what I had planned to say, not that I had much of a plan. I was running on emotions now, but that's what comes out anyway.

Axl looks startled for a minute, then glares.

"What do you think is going on with me and Duff, Izzy?" he asks, green eyes flashing dangerously.

"I think he's fucking you. Why else would you two be all happy and cuddly on the couch like that?" I snap, anger getting the best of me slightly.

He blinks, obviously not expecting that answer. 

"So what if we were? What difference would it make to you?" Axl doesn't look nearly as angry as he should.

I stop and think. I hadn't expected him to come right out and say it. Well, while we're confessing things here...

"The difference it makes to me, is that you belong to me and only me!" My voice rises a little and I have to lower it.

The look on Axl's face is priceless. I wish I had a camera. Shock, surprise, anger, and hope all vie for the top spot. Eventually he settles on surprise.

Axl opens his mouth to say something, but never gets the chance as the next thing he knows is my mouth pressing hard on his.

I push him back, so he's leaning fully against the door.

As he starts to kiss me back, a knock sounds at the door and we both flinch apart.

"You guys okay?" Duff asks.


	2. Tension

**Izzy's POV**

"Um, yeah." Axl answers him, still staring at me, lips kiss-swollen. I hold his gaze as Duff continues talking. "I thought I heard shouting." Duff sounds worried. I smirk at Axl, who glares back. "We're fine." Axl says. I have to fight the intense urge to kiss him again. "Alright. If you're sure." Duff says, walking away.

"What the fuck, Izzy?" Axl hisses at me. "What?" I ask innocently. "You know what. Why did you kiss me?" He flicks some hair back over his shoulder. "I told you, you belong to me." I reach out and stroke the side of his cheek. "Always have and always will."

"Bullshit. I don't belong to you or anyone." His eyes narrow even more. I take my hand back and just watch him. He just glares at me and soon I can't fight the urge anymore and I lean in and seal my lips to his again. He resists for a moment, but then relents and allows me in. The kiss is hard and possessive on my part. My tongue flicks over his front teeth before moving back along the roof of his mouth then settles on teasing his tongue. I break the kiss and tilt his head up and mine down, so I can press tiny kisses to his neck.

I start to suck on a spot right beneath his ear and he moans, hands running up and down my back before tangling in my hair. I grab his hips and press him even harder against the wood of the door, grinding lightly against him. I force a knee in between his legs. I can feel his erection against my thigh. I apply a light pressure to it and he moans. "You like that, Axl? You want me to suck you off? Want me to fuck you?" I breathe into his ear. He moans again and rubs himself against my thigh. I've got him right where I want him.

**Axl's Point Of View**

All I can feel is Izzy's hands and his lips everywhere on me. His breathe is warm in my ear. "You like that, Axl? You want me to suck you off? Want me to fuck you?" I can't speak, so I just moan and rub hard against his thigh. I want him so bad. I don't think I've ever wanted someone so much, not even Duff. Wait a minute, Duff. Just as I raise my hands to push Izzy away from me, he lets go and backs away from me, smirking. I stare at him, not quite sure what to say.

"Poor little Billy. Stuck between a rock and a hard place." He chuckles at me. I glare, not at all amused. "You know you can't have me. Not when you're with Duff. That wouldn't be very fair to him, now would it?" He lectures me. I just continue to glare at him. I'm still so turned on though, that all I want to do is go over to him and kiss him, and make him suck me.

**General Point of View**

Axl leaned back against the door, half tempted to just punch Izzy. The other half wanted to make Izzy make him cum. He wasn't sure which would have the greater consequences, so he just leaned against the door, not saying a word. Izzy grins in a way that Axl isn't sure he likes at all. Izzy moves closer and Axl thinks he's going to kiss him, but instead he just reaches around Axl for the door knob. "You gonna get out of my way?" He asks in a silky voice.

Wordlessly, Axl moves out from in front of the door. Izzy doesn't even spare him one last glance as he leaves the room and Axl hates that. He looks in the mirror in the closet and tries to calm his breathing. He wills his hard-on away by thinking of the most un-sexy things ever. Like food and animals. That got it to go away. He turned back to the door and walked down the stairs, intent on finding Duff.

Duff was still on the couch and Axl curled up next to him, silently asking for comfort. Duff glanced down at him and petted his hair a few times before hugging him close to his side. Izzy walked in from the kitchen, carrying a beer. He took a seat in the armchair beside the couch and smirked over the rim of his bottle at Axl, who ignored it in favor of snuggling closer to Duff.

The front door banged open and scared all of the occupants in the room. Slash and Steven were home, it seemed, and without and ladies. They stumbled in and grinned drunkenly at their bandmates.

"Did you guys get thrown out again?" Axl asked, laughing slightly. They shook their heads, still grinning. 

"Why don't you guys go to bed? You look like you need." Izzy suggested. They shrugged and turned, walking up the stairs, amazingly not falling down them, and entered their bedroom.


End file.
